


Untitled

by Carousal



Category: Gay Porn RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	1. Chapter 1

"นี่นี่พี่แพด ค่ายอุตริของพี่น่ะ ไม่ทำ Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them Gay XXX Parody เหรอ?"

แพดดี้ โอ'ไบรอัน ทำเปปเปอโรนีหล่น เขาละสายตาจากจอทีวี ค่อย ๆ หันมาจ้องมองเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งกอดหมอนแหกแข้งแหกขากินพิซซ่าอยู่ข้าง ๆ

"อะไรของแกวะ" เขาทำหน้ายักษ์

"ก็หนัง Parody เรื่องต่อไปของค่าย MEN.com ไง" มิค โลเวลล์งับพิซซ่า ดึงชีสยืดเหยียดยาวราวสามกิโลเมตร "เห็นชอบทำหนัง Parody สตาร์เทรคงี้ กัปตันอเมริกางี้ ดูทีผมเงี้ยหัวเราะไม่ต้องเว้นวรรคเลยนะ บันเทิ๊ง บันเทิง"

"บันเทิงบ้านพ่อง" แพดดี้ผรุสวาท "อยากดูสารคดีชีวิตสัตว์โลกก็ไปเปิดช่องดิสคัฟเวอรี่สิวะ ชื่อเรื่องก็บอกอยู่แล้วว่าสัตว์ ไม่ใช่คน จะอึ๊บกันยังไงวะ ไอ้วิปริต"

"อะฮ้า พูดแบบนี้แสดงว่าไม่ได้ดูหนังเรื่องอื่นของค่ายตัวเองอะดิ" ไอ้หนูเอาพิซซ่าที่แหว่งเป็นรอยฟันชี้หน้า "ทีโปเกมอนยังอึ๊บกับเทรนเนอร์ได้เลย ตอนปิกาจูกวักมือเชิญชวน แถมมีหัวใจปิ๊งปั๊งเนี่ยผมฮาไม่ยั้งเลยรู้ป่าว"

"ไอ้ห่า หนังโป๊เขาไม่ได้มีไว้หัวเราะเว้ย" แพดดี้ทำท่าเหมือนอยากเงื้อมะเหงก "นี่แกเคยหัวเราะหนังที่ฉันเล่นบ้างหรือเปล่าวะ"

"หือ? หนังพี่แพดอะเหรอ" มิคอ้าปากกว้างงับพิซซ่าคำสุดท้ายเคี้ยวหงับ ๆ แล้วเช็ดมือกับกางเกงบอกเซอร์ที่สวม ก่อนจะยิ้มประจบประแจง "แหมใครจะกล้า"

"อย่าให้รู้ว่ากล้าละกั๊น" แพดดี้เหยียดปาก หันกลับไปสนใจจอทีวีกับพิซซ่าชิ้นสุดท้ายในถาด

มิคเหยียดปากตามล้อเลียน

นั่งอยู่นิ่ง ๆ ได้พักเดียว มิค โลเวลล์ก็อดไม่ได้

"นี่นี่พี่แพด คิดไปคิดมา ผมว่าน่าจะทำจริง ๆ น้า" ไอ้หนูลงนอนกลิ้งกับต้นขาอีกฝ่าย "เนี่ย ผมนอนนึกเห็นภาพเป็นฉาก ๆ เลยแหละ อย่างพี่เนี่ย ผมทรงเนี้ย หล่อล่ำเงี้ย จับใส่โค้ทถือไม้บาตอง เล่นเป็นมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ได้สบายเลย คนที่โคลิน ฟาร์เรลล์เล่นไง!" ไอ้หนูเสริมเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายก้มลงมาขมวดคิ้วอีกรอบ

"ฟุ้งซ่าน" แพดดี้ว่า "อยากเปลี่ยนอาชีพจากดาราเป็นคนเขียนบทหรือไง แย่หน่อยนะที่หนังโป๊มันไม่ค่อยมีบท เงินคงไม่ดีเท่าไหร่มั้ง"

"ใครบอกว่าอยากเขียนบท" มิคทำปากยื่น "พี่ดูใหม่ดี ๆ ดิ๊ว่าหน้าอย่างผมเนี่ย ควรจะเล่นเป็นตัวไหน"

แพดดี้หัวเราะหึ "เจคอป"

"ตาต่ำ!" มิคค้อนตาคว่ำ "ผมออกจะน่ารักหุ่นดีไม่มีพุง เอาตาตุ่มมองเหรอถึงจะให้เล่นเป็นตาอ้วน!"

"ไม่เล่นเป็นเจคอปแล้วจะเล่นเป็นอะไร" แพดดี้หัวเราะหึ ๆ กับเกมสมมติของหนุ่มรุ่นน้อง

"ก็ต้องนิวท์ สคาแมนเดอร์อยู่แล้ว" ไอ้หนูยักคิ้วแผลบ "บทหนุ่มน้อยหล่อเนิร์ดอ่อนโยนใจดีแบบนี้จะเป็นใครไปได้อีก"

"เรอะ" แพดดี้ทำหน้าเหมือนอมเสียงหัวเราะไว้เต็มกลั้น "แล้วนิวท์คนนี้จะอึ๊บกับใครล่ะ เจ้าพิกเค็ตนั่นน่ะเหรอ?"

"ว่าคนอื่นเขาวิตถาร แล้วดูตัวเองจินตนาการนะ" มิคแยกเขี้ยว ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นยิ้มหวานหยด "พี่ไม่คิดว่าเราน่าจะสร้างหนังตอนนิวท์โดนกระทรวงเวทย์มนตร์จับได้เหรอ? แบบว่ามือปราบมารจะมีการซ้อมผู้ต้องหาปากแข็งก่อนส่งเข้าตะแลงแกงไหมอะ?"

แพดดี้เลิกคิ้ว ก้มลงมองหน้าขาเจ้าหนูรุ่นน้อง "กินอิ่มก็จะผสมพันธุ์ เจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตไม่ซับซ้อนเอ๊ย!"

"ฮึ? แล้วคุณเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ คนนี้ ไม่นึกอยากลองฟาดไม้บาตองใส่ผู้ต้องหาบ้างเหรอ?" มิค โลเวลล์กัดริมฝีปากยั่วยิ้ม "แต่ขอเตือนก่อนว่า อย่ารุนแรงเกินไปนัก เดี๋ยวสัตว์มหัศจรรย์ของสคาแมนเดอร์จะเกรี้ยวกราดอาละวาดจนรับมือไม่ไหวนะ"

แพดดี้ โอ' ไบรอันหัวเราะออกมาเสียงดังลั่น เขาขยี้หัวไอ้หนูจนยุ่งเหยิง อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นโวยวายเสียงคับห้องเพราะมือนั่นยังเปื้อนพิซซ่า และแน่นอนตอนนี้มันเปื้อนหัวของเขาจนมันแผลบไปหมด

"เกือบได้ผลแล้ว คุณสคาแมนเดอร์" มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ยิ้มกริ่ม "แต่ถ้าอยากอึ๊บกับฉัน ก็ลาออกจาก BelAmi แล้วมาสมัคร MEN ซะก่อนนะ ฉันไม่อึ๊บใครฟรีว่ะ"

มิค โลเวลล์แยกเขี้ยว ก่อนจะกระแทกหัวกลับลงไปบนท่อนขา แล้วยกหมอนขึ้นปิดหน้า ทำเสียงฟึดฟัดอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ แพดดี้ได้แต่หัวเราะหึหึ แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นดูหนัง ไม่ใส่ใจกับหัวมัน ๆ ที่กลิ้งอยู่บนตักตัวเองอีกต่อไป

end


	2. Chapter 2

“นี่มัน -ห่า- อะไรกันวะ!?!”

แพดดี้ โอ ไบรอัน คำรามลอดไรฟันใส่ต้นคริสมาสต์ต้นเบ้อเริ่มที่ตั้งปิดทางขวางประตูห้องนอน กล่องถุงยางอนามัยหลากสีแขวนแทนของประดับเต็มปรี่ทุกกิ่งก้าน บนสุดเป็นจู๋ปลอมสีชมพูสะท้อนแสงขนาดมโหฬารแบบใส่ถ่านกำลังหมุนไปรอบ ๆ พร้อมกับเปล่งเสียงเพลง WE WISH YOU ARE MERRY CHRISTMAS โหยหวน

“จิงเกอเบลมั้ยล่ะพี่แพด” มิค โลเวลล์ ยื่นหน้าป๋อหลอโผล่พ้นพุ่มไม้ใบบัง

แพดดี้ตบกะโหลกมันดังป้าบ

“จิงเกอเบลพ่อง!!” แพดดี้ผรุสวาท ยืนจังก้านุ่งผ้าขนหนูผืนเดียวใส่ไอ้หนูในชุดกวางเรนเดียร์ที่ทรุดลงคุกเข่ากุมเหม่งร้องครวญคราง “ใครใช้ให้ขนไอ้ต้นไม้จังไรนี่เข้ามาไว้ในบ้านฉันกันหา!?!”

“พี่แพดใจร้ายที่สึส” กวางน้อยคุกเข่าพลิกหน้าน้ำตารื้นหันมาดราม่าใส่ “คนเขาอุตส่าห์มาแต่งต้นคริสต์มาสให้ เห็นว่าเหงา ๆ อยู่คนเดียว เปล่าเปลี่ยว เหี่ยวแห้ง แตงเถาตา-”

“พ่องสิตาย” รูปหล่อกล้ามใหญ่ด่าไม่เว้นวรรค “นี่แอบเข้ามาในบ้านฉันตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนแล้วสิท่า เดี๊ยะซักวันพ่อจะแจ้งจับข้อหาบุกรุก”

“โหย บุกรุกบ้านบุกรุกช่องน่ะของเก่า มาแจ้งอะไรเอาป่านนี้” เจ้าหนูมิคทำปากยื่น “เออ ถ้าแบ่บบุกรุกหัวใจค่อยแปลกใหม่ คุยกันได้นิดส์นุง”

แพดดี้เงื้อเท้า คราวนี้เจ้าหนูรู้แกวหลบวูบ ฉวยกล่องของขวัญใบเขื่องผูกโบว์แดงแจ้งรักยื่นให้เกือบกระแทกหน้า

“โอ๋ ๆ ไม่เอาไม่โมโห จะปีใหม่แล้ว ไม่ทะเลาะกันข้ามปีสิเนอะ” เจ้าหนูยิ้มปะเลาะ “ของขวัญคริสต์มาสสำหรับเด็กดี จากซานต้ามิคกี้ครับผม”

แพดดี้ชะงัก มองกล่องของขวัญในมืออย่างหวาดระแวง “เอาอะไรจังไร ๆ ใส่มารึเปล่า”

“โห่ จังไรอะไรอะพี่ นี่ลิมิเต็ดอิดิชั่น” มิคทำแก้มป่อง “ซีเรียสตลอดนี่กินข้าวย่อยมั้ยถามจริง รับ ๆ ไปเถอะน่า ไม่งั้นคุณซานต้างอนยึดของขวัญคืนจะมาร้องไห้แง ๆ ทีหลังไม่ได้แล้วนะ”

แพดดี้ลังเลอยู่อึดใจก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปรับ...เขาไม่มีของขวัญอะไรตอบแทนเจ้าเด็กนี่เลย ไม่มีแม้แต่ความคิดที่จะซื้ออะไรให้มันสักชิ้นอยู่ในหัวด้วยซ้ำ “...นี่มันยังไม่คริสต์มาสเลย” เขาเอ่ยแก้เก้อ

“อะแน้~พี่แพดอยากฉลองกันสองต่อสองกะน้องมิควันคริสต์มาสอะดี้~” เจ้าหนูยิ้มเผล่เห็นเขี้ยวเสน่ห์เบ่งบาน “แต่เสียใจจุง น้องมิคไม่ว่าง ถึงต้องเอาของขวัญมาให้พี่ล่วงหน้านี่ไง”

“อ้อ…” แพดดี้ครางเป็นเชิงรับรู้ “คริสต์มาสนี่นะ กลับบ้านไปฉลองกับครอบครัวละสิ”

“เปล่าฮะ พ่อกับแม่อยู่ไกล” พอส่งของขวัญถึงมือแล้ว เจ้ากวางตัวดีก็ทำท่าหมดธุระเอาดื้อ ๆ “แฟนว่าจะแวะมาหาหน่ะ คงทำอะไรกินกันอยู่ที่ห้องมั้ง”

แพดดี้เลิกคิ้ว ยังไม่ทันนึกออกว่าจะโต้ตอบว่าอะไร เจ้าหนูตัวแสบก็โบกมือหยอย ๆ ผลุบหายออกนอกประตูไปรวดเร็วผิดจากทุกทีที่ไม่แค่กินอิ่มนอนอุ่น ยังต้องเอาเสียมแซะแถมเตะตูดสองทีถึงจะยอมลี้ภัยกลับบ้านกลับช่องไปได้...แพดดี้เกาหัวแกรก บอกกับตัวเองว่าไม่ได้รู้สึกอันใด หรือถ้าจะมีก็คงเป็นโล่งใจ อ้อ อาจจะแถมหนักใจกับไอ้ต้นคริสต์มาสจังไรต้นเบ้อเริ่มนี่นิดหน่อย

เกือบลืมแล้วว่าถืออะไรอยู่ในมือ...แพดดี้กระพริบตาปริบ ๆ อยู่ครู่หนึ่ง...ถึงจะได้รับล่วงหน้า และถึงจะไม่เคยคิดจะฉลองคริสต์มาส แต่ว่า...แพดดี้ยักไหล่ก่อนวางกล่องของขวัญลงใต้ต้นคริสต์มาส...ไหน ๆ ก็ได้รับมาแล้ว เขาจะเก็บมันไว้เปิดในวันบ๊อกซิ่งเดย์ให้ก็แล้วกัน


End file.
